Waiting A Lifetime
by Ludvadia421
Summary: Kensi finally returns home. Hetty feels that Kensi has a stop to make before going back home. This is a one-shot but if you really want me to continue I might do another chapter or two. I hope you guys like it. I own nothing sadly :(


Chapter 1:

Kensi was acually nervous. She had been gone for 3 months on her classifed mission in afganistan, and she was about to see her partner for the first time since Hetty had told her that she had to leave. The only contact she has had with him, was over the phone that was given to her and Deeks on christmas. Right she was in the car with granger driving to ops to talk to hetty before they went home. She didnt even want to go to Hetty, she just wanted to see him. Her partner, her best friend, the one she loved. At first, she didnt want to , but now she couldnt wait to talk to Deeks about their 'thing'. Finally the car pulled up in front of ops. Granger and Kensi walked in and up to Hetty's desk.  
Hetty looked up when she heard the door.  
"Welcome back, Ms Blye, Owen." she said  
Granger nodded,"Henrietta"  
Kensi smiled, "Hetty"  
"How was our mission?" Hetty asked  
"Sucsessful" Granger answered  
They told Hetty everything she needed to know and than granger left, Hetty wanted Kensi to stay behind.  
"Ms. Blye im sure your happy to be back" she said.  
Kensi nodded,"Yes, very"  
"You've been missed by your team, your partner." she said  
Kensi nodded slowy hearing her last part,"and i've missed them."  
A small smile appeared on her face,"I think you have a stop to make before you return to your home."  
Kensi smiled,"Thank you Hetty"  
Kensi walked out of the building and drove to her 'stop'. She got out of her car and walked up to his front door. She took a deep breath before knocking.  
Deeks looked was sitting on the couch watching TV when he heard the knock on the door. He opened the door and was more than shocked to find his partner standing on the other side of the door.  
"K-Kensi."was honestly all he could get out. He was to surprised  
She looked up into his deep blue eyes,"Hey"  
"He-hey" was all he could manage to get out. He was to surprised, his partner, his best friend, the one he loved, ws standing right in front of him.  
He couldn't stand the distance between, he closed the one step space between them and hugged her tightly. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"I missed you." she said into his shoulder. He nodded,  
"I missed you to." he said into her ear," I missed you so much"  
They spent what felt like forever, sitting on hte couch talking. They agreed to talk about their 'thing', and they intended on doing that.  
"Kensi, when you left it..it felt like someone had just punched me in the stomach. I coulnd't stand being away from you. especially when we finally started to put things together." Deeks said alot more than he thought. Kensi had never seen him like this, so...so honest, and...mushy, for lack of a better word.  
Hearing this nearly broke her heart,"Deeks I- i didn't mean to leave. i wasn't running away from you or talking about this." she said softly.  
Deeks felt bad now. He didnt mean it the way it came out. He grabbed her hand,  
" No,no,no i know that. I wasn't saying that." he reassured her.  
Deeks felt so wierd. He had never had this feeling before. He has known for a very long time that Kensi wasn't just another pretty girl. She was special. He loved her. He wanted to tell her this before she left, maybe even before the torture, and he almost never got the chance. He wasn't going to let this happen again.  
"Kens, I have always known that i had feelings for you. You know that, but what i didnt know, or what i never admitted to myself was that it was more. Much more. When you left i couldnt sleep without imagining that you were sleeping beside me. I couldn't do anything without thinking about you. I think about everyday and thats because I love you." he said. He was surprised he got that out in one saying. Kensi was shocked, she couldnt belive what she had just heard.  
"I love you too Deeks. I think I always have, and I always thought that you i told you and you didnt feel the same, it would ruin our partnership, our friendship."  
He brushed her face with his finger, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. He cupped her face and kissed her softly. Everything he had just said, everyhting he felt, all came out in that one kiss. It felt like he had been waiting a lifetime just to kiss pulled apart and looked deep into each others eyes.  
"I love you so much Fern."  
Kesni laughed,"I love you too Max"


End file.
